I Confess, I Messed Up
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: Severus is dressed up, Lily is waiting and James killing time.  Surprise pairing


_Marauders time era! __w00t w00t! I don't own HP or the song._

**I confess, I messed up  
Drop it, I'm sorry, like you're still around  
And I know you're dressed up  
"Hey kid you'll never live this down"**

'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

Severus Snape glanced nervously into the mirror. It was the eve if the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, and he had attempted to look good, but wasn't sure if he had quite succeeded. His usually greasy black hair had been thoroughly washed and combed until it seemed a little bit less oily than usual. His dress robes he had kept buried at the bottom of his trunk had finally been taken out and worn. Yet he was still not satisfied.

Lily Evans sat on a comfy armchair in the Gryffindor common room, her glittery midnight-blue dress shining in the firelight. She glanced at the clock on the wall. The Ball had already begun, for sure. _Where _is _he?_ she asked herself, staring at the clock tick away the minutes.

James Potter lounged on a bench in a deserted hallway of Hogwarts castle, Sirius Black beside him. James's hair was a mess – as usual – and his dress robes were wrinkled, but he still looked very handsome. "Do you suppose we should go now?" asked Sirius, scanning the face of his wristwatch.

"Nah," replied James airily. "Let's wait a bit longer."

Severus took one last look at his reflection before heading out of the dark Slytherin common room and taking the dungeon steps two at a time. When he reached the top, he straightened his tie and started up the other staircases, shaking with nerves.

Lily stood up and started to pace in front of the fireplace. "Where _is_ he?" she said aloud, glaring at the clock. She finally gave up waiting in the common room and exited through the portrait hole, letting it swing shut carelessly behind her.

"_Excuse_ me," said the Fat Lady rudely.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled, shuffling over to a pillar nearby and leaning on it, searching up and down the corridor for any signs of her date.

Sirius laughed loudly at a joke James had just told. They showed no signs of moving from that spot any time soon.

Severus took a turn in a wide, empty corridor once up several flights of steps. He kept looking around nervously, twisting his hands together. ****

I'm sleeping on your folks' porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause you know I'm always late  


"James," said Sirius. "She's not going to be happy, you know."

James scowled. "Yeah, well, that'll make two."

Sirius said nothing after that, and neither did James.

Lily wiped away a bit of wetness off her face and sniffed. _I'm not going to cry. That'd be ridiculous._ But she slumped to the floor and hugged her knees. "He forgot about me…" she mumbled miserably.

She heard someone clearing their throat in front of her. Lily looked up and smiled.

Severus was sure he was going to throw up. He felt his face and neck begin to heat up. He began to doubt everything he had been confident a few minutes earlier.

James finally stood, Sirius following suit. "Well, I'd better go pick her up," he said lazily, stretching his arms and neck. The pair set off down the hallway towards the Gryffindor tower. "Maybe she gave up and headed to the Ball already," he suggested hopefully. Sirius just shook his head.

"You're late," Lily stated.

"Yeah…I couldn't get here sooner –"

"It's okay," she said quickly, standing up and straightening up the front of her dress. "We can go downstairs now, if you're ready."

He smiled at Lily and nodded shyly. She took his arm and they proceeded towards the Great Hall.

Severus walked calmly, concentrating on not slipping on the marble stairs.

**  
Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling what did you expect?  
I'm just off a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet**

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause you know I'm always late

James was at the foot of the great marble staircase in time to see Lily – _his_ Lily – coming down the stairs with…

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. He heard someone sprint up the steps, then the next thing he knew, James Potter was standing right next to him, looking furious.

Lily paused a moment and stared.

"What are you doing with…with _him_?!" shouted James angrily, staring at Lily in disbelief. Then he turned a shaking finger on the boy she was with. "And _you_!"

Severus said nothing during James's outburst. He just stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. Then he turned to Lily.

Lily glanced at her date to the Yule Ball, turning a little pink. "Well…"

"You were supposed to be my _friend_!" roared James.

"You were supposed to be _mine_," said Severus quietly to Lily.

Lily looked utterly bewildered and guilty as she stared at her feet, her cheeks growing redder and redder.

Remus smiled a little nervously at his best mate. "James…here's the thing…" And he let go of Lily's hand momentarily to tell James how he was in love with the same girl…****

Always On (always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
Always On (always On)  
But I won't call you on it  
Always On (always on)

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause you know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause you know I'm always late

_Ha! Surprised you didn't I? You didn't expect _Remus_ to be Lily's date! I made it seem like it was James, then I made it seem like it was Severus, but if you reread it carefully, you'll see the blank spots I left in each part. :P Gotcha!_

_Well, review please. I really want to know what you think._

_Song I used: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me_


End file.
